


Yes, Commander

by fragilespark



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irvine discovers a different side to Squall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Commander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darksquall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksquall/gifts).



Irvine froze as he tried to deny what he was hearing. Seifer Almasy was not moaning Squall’s full title in a submissive tone. Squall was not calling Seifer a naughty boy. And there was definitely, absolutely no sound like something striking bare flesh. Irvine swallowed hard. Throughout the years, he had often imagined various sexual encounters between himself and certain people he was close to. However, even when his mind had wandered to dirty rendezvous between other people, he had never pictured Squall pulling rank on his rival. 

He was now extremely intrigued. Pausing outside the door, there was no mistaking the sounds coming from the other side. Cadet Almasy was thoroughly enjoying being punished by Commander Leonhart. Irvine’s thoughts and pulse raced. Was Squall fully clothed? Or did he have his pants half off, using one of his belts on Seifer? It didn’t sound like spanking. He bit his lip. He never imagined this in his wildest dreams. Not this kinky. Not shy Squall, and not assertive Seifer, for that matter. He inched closer to the door, fully enraptured. His mouth was dry and he tried to swallow silently. His mind was reeling. Would he be able to see anything through the keyhole? He felt a stirring between his legs as he thought that. Trying to calm himself and regulate his breathing, he slowly sank to his knees and brought his eye to the hole, heart fluttering in anticipation.

"Oh, fuck-" Irvine clapped a hand to his mouth. There was no way in hell he could have kept his exclamation from surging out of him. He had to decide quickly: look again or run with the mental image? The door opened suddenly, and he found himself hauled into the room before he could fully register what was happening. He looked up slowly and found himself staring at Squall’s erection. He forgot to continue upwards.

"Are you enjoying the show? Stupid question. Look at that tent."

Irvine finally glanced up worriedly at Squall’s face. It didn’t look amused. That, and the belt in his hand, and the fact that he was towering over Irvine, didn’t make him feel very secure. At all.

"Almasy," he called, "would you like to be untied?"

"Yes... Commander..."

"Kinneas, would you like to take his place?"


End file.
